wikimperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Free States
Formed from the secessionist movements spurred by the loss of the Imperial Fleet and the Emperor, the general maladministration of the Imperium and mishandling of the military forces attempting to maintain law and order, the Free States are a loose coalition of former Imperial worlds which, over the course of the last decade have declared their independence from the Imperium. With the civil war still raging between the loyal forces of the Imperium and the Alliance forces under Admiral Andronikus Akadon, the newly-independent worlds were largely ignored as fighting in new theatres of war required withdrawal of all Imperial military forces. Had it not been for the efforts of Shannan Tar Bandon, however, it is likely the Free Worlds would have remained a mere morass of squabbling independent systems. Shannan Tar Bandon has a much-maligned reputation within the Imperium. Her actions during the Chorgan Rebellions, brutally executing Imeprial troops who had surrendered, gave rise to the phrase 'Shannans Quarter' meaning no quarter would be given to the enemy. Her efforts to free Chorgan from Imperial rule had been the driving force behind her entire adult life and she was determined that the Imperium would never again oppess her world or her people. The newly-liberated Chorgans duly elected their former warleader as President of a free republic, and it was in this position that Shannan encouraged other worlds within the Tarantula Nebul to rebel. With nothing in the way of resistance from the Imperium, one by one the worlds of the Tarantula Nebula asserted their own independence and authority, establishing for the first time in millennia a democractic form of government. Through diplomacy, tact and not a little bit of guile, Shannan Tar Bandon convinced the worlds of the Tarantula Nebula to band together for economic cooperation and mutual defence, reasoning that the civil war could not last forever and that, sooner or later, either the Imperium or the Alliance would come for them. The result of this cooeperation is the Free States, a loose coalition with Shannan Tar Bandon as the nominal voice of the people. Pooling resources, the worlds of the Tarantula Nebula, despite being small in number, have crafted together a Volunteer Fleet and numerous projects aimed at bolstering their defences. Spared the ravages of warfare, the Free States have seen considerable economic growth and a steady stream of refugees into their systems from both Imperial and Alliance worlds. Despite this, there are increasing signs that the Free States are on a war footing, though whether preparing a defence or a pre-emptive strike none can yet say. The Free States have attempted to forge a new and vibrant culture distinct from either that found in the Imperium or Alliance-controlled territory. Unlike the countless other systems which have seceded from the Imperium over the last few centuries, the Free Worlds have not fallen into criminality and disorder and have instead attempted to exist as a free and liberated society, drawing together the best minds and great thinkers to push society ever onwards. They have the distinction of being the only democratically-operated society in the known galaxy, with every citizen over the age of sixteen exercising a single vote to elect both Parliamentary representatives and the President. With many refugees from Imperial and Alliance worlds, the Free States represents a rich and diverse cross-section of galactic civilization, but one which has many long-standing tensions running beneath the surface. Xenoforms, though liberated, have found little welcome on most worlds and there is ever-increasing violence against them. In recent years, paranoia has also continued to grow. Is everyone who enters the territory of the Free States really a refugee, or do they have a more sinister motive? Information: Capital: Chorgan Political System: Republic Current Ruler: Shannan Tar Bandon (President) Category:Factions